User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Uragaan (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Crimson Chin, Uragaan! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Uragaan *Known as the Burst Hammer Wyvern (Japanese 爆鎚竜), Uragaan is a Brute Wyvern that is native to many volcanic environments. It has been seen living in the Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, and Elder's Recess, as well as the Deserted Island and Fortress Ruins. *While young, Uragaan are herbivores that feed on a variety of plants, but as they get older, they start to feed on various minerals such as ore. Though mineral deposits are plentiful in volcanoes, Uragaan have trouble digesting them, due to them originally being herbivores. It takes time for them to fully digest minerals. **While digesting the minerals, a gas builds up in their body, and they need to release some of this gas occasionally to stay cool. When enraged, its body temperature will increase and the gas will become more explosive. *Uragaan has a massive chin used for smashing minerals and scooping them up. It also uses its chin as a weapon against other monsters, including other Uragaan. **This chin is created by adhering minerals melted by lava to the bottom of its jaw, thus increasing the hardness of its bottom jaw. **It is theorized that Uragaan also uses its chin for a center of gravity, a counterbalance for its immense weight. *On Uragaan's back are small protrusions that continue to grow for its whole life. These protrusions allow Uragaan to roll across its environment like a wheel, allowing it to travel fast despite its immense size. **Its rolling wears down the protrusions on its back, keeping them at a manageable size. **Some Uragaan are skilled rollers like the individuals encountered in Mezeporta. **From Uragaan's weight, the protrusions are known to leave deep ruts in the ground as it rolls. *Uragaan usually rest on top of brown liquid oil. As a result, their tails and stomachs are usually covered in it, sticking explosive rocks, and other minerals, to their bodies. **Uragaan will sometimes eat rocks that are stuck on their body if they can't find food. *Usually, it is difficult to determine the gender of an Uragaan, but during the breeding season, it is much easier. Male Uragaan will cover themselves with high-quality minerals, as well as eat them, to gain a shiny shell to attract females. The shinier the shell, the stronger the male Uragaan looks to females. From this, male Uragaan compete for the shiniest shell during the breeding season. *Uragaan are known to get in territorial disputes with other monsters like Lavasioth. Their only known predator is Akantor. *Uragaan is considered to be one of the largest known Brute Wyverns, Rust Duramboros being the largest one. *It is unknown why Uragaan sometimes dual each other as they run through their environment. There are many theories as to why, but there is no conclusive answer. *An Uragaan's shell is highly heat-resistant, protecting its internal organs from extreme temperatures as well as lava. *Uragaan has a sleep sac used for storing some of its gas for later. *Uragaan Marrow is used for special crafts as well as medicinal purposes. *From the unique makeup of its scales, they will glow faintly in light. *The rubies found on some Uragaan are actually special ore. Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs